


Revels

by TetrodotoxinB



Series: MCU Kink Bingo 2017 [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bingo square: Steve x Thor, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Massage, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Teasing, Very athletic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 23:38:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12568756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TetrodotoxinB/pseuds/TetrodotoxinB
Summary: Thor explains an Asgardian tradition and invites Steve to try a bit of cultural exchange. Steve takes him up on it. Turns out he's a fast learner.





	Revels

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the lovely [CaptBarnes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captbarnes/pseuds/captbarnes/).

Everyone had quickly tossed their gear aside and made for their rooms in search of hot showers when they got back from the mission. Any damage to their gear could wait until they’d bathed, eaten, and slept their fill. 

But Steve wasn’t tired and he went to the locker room to properly clean his equipment and uniform for something to do. He didn’t expect to find Thor on a bench doing the same thing.

“Hey, Thor,” Steve called as he walked in.

Thor looked up from where he was working some maille rings together to repair his hauberk. “Steven! Did you not desire rest and repose after the trials of today’s combat?”

Steve shrugged and sat down on the bench. “I don’t sleep much.”

“Ah, I had thought that, perhaps, the lack of revels after a great battle, or a skirmish like this, might have been disappointing. I often find myself unsettled after a mission,” Thor admitted.

Steve scowled at his shield as he began to clean it. “No, I’m not tired like everyone else and I’m usually a little too keyed up after a fight to sleep well anyway.”

“Ah, but this is what revels and feasts are for! A celebration of life and loyalty for those who survived, and a reminder of sacrifice for those who did not. I very much think that you should enjoy our celebrations,” Thor declared.

Steve grabbed the leather oil and started working on the straps on the back of the shield. “I’ve never been much for parties. Couldn’t drink before the serum; can’t get drunk now. And surprisingly, the serum didn’t help me dance any better,” Steve said with a laugh.

Thor chuckled and lifted his hauberk over his head to try out his repairs. “Not all festivals are celebrated with dancing and liquor.”

Steve looked up with an eyebrow cocked in askance.

“You would not find it seemly, I fear. Your people have queer conventions regarding your sexuality,” Thor explained.

Both of Steve’s eyebrows made their way up his forehead. “I can’t say I expected that.” After a brief pause, Steve gathered the courage to go on. “Feel like sharing what exactly you mean?”

Thor smirked and pulled the maille shirt off again. “Well, I don’t think there’s much to explain. Shieldmates engage in sexual congress as a form of celebration and comfort.”

 

Steve pondered that revelation while he finished cleaning his shield and oiling the grips. Once done, he set his shield aside and began to work oil into his leather gauntlets. Thor quietly moved on to doing the same to his vambraces. They worked in silence for several minutes before Thor cleared his throat.

“Are you interested in revels, Steve?”

This time, Steve set his work down and looked up. “I can’t say I’ve ever ‘reveled’ in that manner, but I wouldn’t mind.”

Thor’s small smile grew to a devilish grin and he promptly set his work aside. “Excellent! Let us go forth! Our work will keep until the morning, yes?” Thor clapped his hands together in obvious excitement and Steve briefly wondered if he’s going to regret it. “Now your quarters or mine? I have no preference.”

Steve shrugged and set his work aside, knowing that the leather would not rot due to one night of neglect. “Either is fine with me.”

Thor stood up and motioned for Steve to follow. “We can use mine. I do not mind the clean up, but I do not have any slick to ease the way.”

“I don’t have anything more than lotion anyway. It’s not like I’ve had a lot of company lately,” Steve confessed.

Thor nodded, seeming to consider this. “Then we shall have to procure some. I don’t fancy going to the store at this hour of the night.”

“And I’m not asking anyone,” interjected Steve.

“Leather oil?” Thor suggested.

“Gentlemen.”

Both Thor and Steve startled at the sound of JARVIS’ voice. 

“Uh yeah, JARVIS?” Steve answered.

“I’m sorry to interrupt, but there is body safe lubricant in the medical facility if you wish to utilize a more appropriate substance for your activities. I can direct you to the particular cabinet.”

Thor and Steve stared at one another in utter disbelief for several seconds.

This time, it was Thor who finally responded to the AI. “Umm, yes. That sounds far preferable.”

They walked to the medical wing and rummaged as directed until they had a handful of lubricant packages. 

“Think you grabbed enough?” Steve joked as they walked to the elevator.

“I suspect that you are possessed of great stamina in bed play, as am I. I should hate to run short mid-act,” Thor explained.

Steve laughed loudly and Thor’s seemingly serious demeanor cracked instantly. They were still laughing when they arrived at Thor’s floor. 

Thor’s apartment, quarters, whatever it was called - Steve still hadn’t quite figured it out yet as his apartment in Brooklyn would have fit in the bathroom- was pretty spartan. 

“Not much into home decor?” Steve asked as Thor grabbed a couple bottles of Gatorade from the fridge and handed them to Steve.

Thor waved dismissively at the blank walls. “Asgard is simple. It is grand, but simple. There are some decorations, yes, but our people prefer to fill our halls with the sounds of friends and family, rather than empty baubles that occupy the eye.”

Steve thought of his own expansive apartment. For the most part, people would call it spartan as well, but there was art there. Drawings of friends and family, all long dead. He wondered what Thor would make of that, of the overlap between decoration and life.

“My bed is quite sturdy,” Thor announced apropos of nothing as they opened the door to his bedroom.

“Been revelling with Jane much?” Steve joked.

Thor shook his head. “Not as we will. She is a mortal, and a small one at that. We, however, are men of great strength, Steven. I do not anticipate needing to hold back with you.” Thor turned a hungry smile on Steve, and Steve felt himself stir in response.

Setting the drinks on the end table, Steve sat on the edge of the bed. “So how does one go about starting these revels?”

Thor tossed all the lube packets on a pillow and sat down on the other side of the rather enormous bed. “Usually there is a great deal of alcohol and merriment involved. Dancing and the like. Then, people find a willing partner, or partners, and relocate themselves to a more private environment. However, since it is just you and I, and you have already professed your inability to dance, we shall have to find another suitable start to the night.”

“How about a massage? Couldn’t hurt after our mission,” Steve offered.

“An excellent suggestion!” Thor boomed and began removing his clothing without delay. 

Steve followed suit, both of them stripping naked in a few moments. He motioned for Thor to lay out on the bed and then settled his weight on Thor’s thighs and ass. Steve began to dig his fingers into Thor’s neck muscles and Thor let out an “mmm.”

“You know,” Thor started a moment later. “You are warmer than other humans.”

“Yeah,” Steve agreed, moving his hands to Thor’s shoulders. “It’s the serum. With my metabolism so high I put off more heat.”

“Mm, yes I suppose that, _oh_ , I suppose that makes sense.”

Even the dense musculature of Thor’s back was no match for Steve’s hands, and the worst of the knots had given ways in just minutes. When Steve had made it all the way down Thor’s back, ass, thighs, and calves, Thor spoke.

“You are talented with your hands. I feel quite loose now,” announced Thor.

“Glad to hear it.”

“We could switch, _ah_ , when you finish with that foot,” Thor offered.

Steve shrugged. “There’s no rush. Neither of us needs to sleep and I’ve only gotten one side of you.”

Thor chuckled, deep and rumbling. “True, there may be no rush, but I must admit that I greatly desire to return the favor.”

A lustful smile tugged at Steve’s lips. “Well, I’d hate to deny you what you want.”

Thor let out a low growl as he sat up, and Steve momentarily tensed before he realized Thor’s intentions. Without further ado, Thor grabbed Steve and forcefully directed him to lay down on the bed. Steve sighed as Thor settled heavy on his ass, grounding him into the bed. 

Thor dug his fingers into the place in Steve’s mid-back where he’d been stabbed and Steve moaned. The wound had already healed but the thick scar tissue would take a few days to be metabolized away. In the meantime, it was tight and sore, and Thor seemed to intuitively understand that as he worked the layers of twisted muscle apart bit by bit. 

“I believe there is an Earth saying for the vocalizations you are making. ‘Moaning like a cheap whore,’ I believe it is,” Thor commented.

Steve laughed and moaned louder, which only spurred on Thor, who had been rocking his truly impressive erection against Steve’s ass since he had sat on him. 

“You know,” Steve bit out between moans. “I don’t mind if you wanna top.”

Thor ground down meaningfully pushing Steve’s trapped erection harder against the covers. Steve moaned and rocked his hips.

“You are making it difficult to concentrate,” Thor chided.

“Yeah, well maybe that was my plan.” To punctuate that, Steve tossed a couple of packs of lube over his shoulder in Thor’s direction. The little foils packets crinkled as Thor tore them open and unceremoniously emptied the contents directly onto Steve’s asshole. 

A finger swept through the gel, pausing at Steve’s hole and he arched into the touch. The invitation clearly required no explanation and Thor pushed in a finger without preamble. Steve relaxed around the digit and Thor promptly added another. The stretch wasn’t enough to burn, but it was enough to draw a gasp from Steve and make his dick twitch in earnest. 

Thor leaned forward and bit down on the meat of Steve’s shoulder.

“Ow, fuck!” Steve moaned.

Thor growled, deep in his chest. It was something between amusement and desire, and then he bit Steve again. Each time he bit, he soothed the mark with his tongue before moving to the next spot. Before long, Thor had three thick fingers in Steve’s ass and Steve’s shoulders and upper back were a mess of teeth shaped welts and bruises.

“Are you ready, Steven?” Thor asked as he removed his fingers.

Steve whined at the loss. “Yeah, come on. Been waiting all night.”

Thor chuckled, shuffling his knees out alongside Steve’s thighs and hauling him up by his hips. Steve let himself go limp against the bed as he felt the slide of Thor’s slick cock between his ass cheeks. Even with the prep, the first press of Thor into him was a stretch and Steve closed his eyes, breathing through it. Thor bottomed out in no time and immediately set up a brutal rhythm. The size of Thor’s dick meant that every stroke dragged across his prostate, and in what seemed like no time he was hypersensitive to every thrust.

Steve’s dick was aching and dripping precome from the constant pressure on that sweet spot inside of him. He tried to thrust his hips against the bed for some kind of friction, relief from the want, but Thor’s grip on his hips stopped him and Steve whined.

“Ask me for it, Steven,” Thor ordered.

“I need- _ah_ \- I need something. God, let me get a hand down there,” Steve begged.

Thor slapped Steve’s hand away. He threaded one arm under Steve’s chest and lifted him to hold him upright, and with the other took Steve’s cock in hand.

Just the sensation of being touched, even before Thor began to stroke, made Steve arch his back and shout wordlessly. Steve clenched around Thor’s cock as his pleasure built higher and Thor’s pace quickened in response. Steve came first, roaring his orgasm out as Thor stroked him through to over sensitivity. He panted, his head thrown back against Thor’s shoulder, while Thor continued to fuck him, chasing his own release. 

Steve gripped Thor’s thighs in his hands, gritting his teeth through the oversensitivity that verged on pain. Less than a minute later, Thor tightened both arms around Steve’s chest and sunk his teeth into Steve’s right shoulder as he came.

They rested together, leaning on one another as they came down from their releases. Once they had regained some semblance of control over their bodies, they pulled apart and crumpled to the bed in a heap of sweaty limbs.

“This is definitely better than cleaning my gear alone in the locker room,” Steve declared. 

“Oh indeed,” Thor agreed. “Are you amenable to another round? I should like to receive this time.”

Steve nodded against the bed. “Yeah. Gimme a minute.”

It didn’t take Steve long to gather his wits. He rolled over and onto Thor, settling on his elbows, his dick rubbing against Thor’s. 

“Anything in particular you like?” Steve asked.

Thor reached down and roughly tweaked one of Steve’s nipples. “Nay. I would like what Natasha has referred to as a ‘good, deep dicking.’ I have no particular desires beyond that.”

Steve smiled, snagged a couple foil packets of his own, and scooted down Thor’s body. “Spread ‘em for me, then.”

Thor obligingly spread his legs, putting his feet flat on the bed. He watched intently as Steve opened the packets and emptied them into his palm. Steve got an appreciable amount on the fingers of his right hand and began gently rubbing Thor’s entrance. 

Thor sighed and squirmed under the attention, but Steve just kept up his ministrations. After several minutes of Steve brushing Thor’s hole, massaging his perineum, and pressing teasing knuckles against Thor’s entrance only to move away, he groaned in frustration. 

“Are you enjoying teasing me so?”

Steve grinned. “Very much. You seem to be enjoying yourself, too.”

Thor chuckled and threw his head back against the pillow in frustration. “You test my patience, Steven.” 

Steve laughed. “That might be my plan. You don’t know.” Thor simply groaned again in response.

By the time that Steve finally pushed a finger in, Thor was clenching his fingers in the bed covers and panting. At the first intrusion, Thor arched off the bed nearly pulling Steve’s finger free.

“Easy, pal,” Steve chided.

He resolutely ignored his own dick which had already been fully hard for several minutes. Instead, he worked the one finger in and out slowly, pulling at the rim with each out stroke and pressing at Thor’s prostate - turns out gods do in fact have those, Steve noted - on each in stroke. 

Steve waited until Thor had broken a sweat from straining to remain still against the stimulation before adding another two fingers at once. Thor let out an almighty groan and a thick drop of precome finally oozed its way from Thor’s dick. Steve didn’t linger long with the last two fingers. When he deemed Thor sufficiently prepped, he slicked his cock with the remaining lube, and removed his fingers right as his cock was pressing in. 

Steve hitched Thor’s knees up over his shoulders and pressed in slowly. He set up the most agonizingly slow pace, dragging his cock out bit by bit and then unhurriedly inching in again. Thor tried to rock his hips against Steve, but the angle and Steve’s grip on Thor prevented him from gaining enough purchase to get any significant stimulation. 

Thor’s hair stuck to his forehead and his eyes were screwed shut as though he could get more stimulation from the fucking if only he focused a bit more. 

Once Steve felt that Thor was sufficiently wrecked, he slammed home in one thrust. Thor’s eyes flew open and he moaned loudly. The surprise and want mingled on Thor’s face made Steve laugh a little.

As Steve chased his own orgasm, he reached down and twisted Thor’s nipples. Steve could see Thor’s dick twitch, and he continued to pinch, flick, twist, and otherwise abuse Thor’s nipples while he took Thor’s cock in hand. 

Thor flexed his hands in the covers, and Steve decided to give him something to do with his hands. “Grab the headboard,” he ordered.

When Thor seemed well anchored, Steve gave it all he had and slammed against Thor with all his strength. He was grunting with the effort and the pent up pleasure as he moved. Thor’s moans filled the room and his eyes closed again.

Steve watched Thor’s muscles tense and flex. The way he was holding himself in check seemed to unravel with every stroke and Steve saw as Thor’s climax began to rush up. Steve had been holding back his own release but he let go of that, chasing every last bit of pleasure as they both pushed to the finish line.

Thor began to come first, screaming so loudly that Steve thought he would bring down the walls around them. As Thor clenched around Steve, he came as well. Steve pushed both himself and Thor to the other side of pleasure, verging on too much, before stilling.

After three measured breaths, Steve gently pulled out and lowered Thor’s legs to the bed before inching back. He shuffled over beside Thor and gracelessly flopped down beside him. 

“I do believe that I am sated,” Thor declared after a few moments of rest.

Steve chuckled. “Yeah, me too.”

Thor turned to face Steve. “Shall we revel like this again?”

Steve shrugged. “I guess I could endure it.” Thor punched him in the arm and Steve laughed. “But honestly, I don’t understand this tradition.”

Thor’s face turned serious and he rolled onto his side to look Steve in the face. “I sincerely hope that our encounter has not caused you distress. What don’t you understand?”

Steve looked over with a smile. “I’m not distressed. I’m just not certain why we have to wait until after battles to revel like this is all.”

Thor’s countenance lifted and his nostrils flared. “I do think that we could make accommodations. I do think that I could be persuaded to ‘revel’ more frequently if you so desire it.”

“I so desire it.”

With the air of royalty, Thor decreed. “Then it shall be so, Steven Rogers.”


End file.
